Unsure Footing
by mystralwind
Summary: Malik and Ryou just don't seem to fit in. They are targeted by bullies and ignored by friends until their Yami's step in. Can they successfully turn their lives around and find contentment?
1. Chapter 1: Growing Pangs

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor college student; if you sue me you gain nothing.

**Rating M: The first 5 Chapters are clean, but parents beware the story may turn on you for lemon scenes. If you are under age or homophobic you should not read this content.**

**Chapter one has been EDITED!! Please read the lunch conversation. If you review, even anonymously, I can change, edit, improve, and re-direct the fic. Why don't you try dropping me a line and see? Also, Please read chapters 3 and 4 before quiting on me. **

**Unsure Footing**

**Chapter 1: Growing Pangs**

Malik returned home from school. After opening the front door, he placed his book bag down and removed his shoes. It had been a dismal day for him, watching affectionate couples pairing up and kissing in passing time between classes and at lunch.

_:P --:P_

_He had sat outside with Ryou during lunch with both of them feeling uncomfortable. Ryou's delicate hands fingered his sandwich pristinely. Looking at it uninterestedly he spoke softly. "Malik?" _

_Malik looked up from playing with his own lunch to acknowledge his companion and seemingly only real friend. Although he and Ryou were acquainted with Yugi Mutou and his circle; neither one was really considered to be a member. "What is it Ryou?" he almost whispered. _

_Without looking up Ryou placed his sandwich on the table and sighed. "Do you ever just feel . . . alone?" _

_Malik dropped his head and admitted "sometimes" his confession held a sad lilt before turning sarcastic. "All I see lately are people groping each other; I can't even walk the halls without hearing panting. I don't see myself letting anyone get that close, and you shouldn't either. You could catch something; herpaghonamonasyphillaids." He smirked and continued, "and that Anzu chick that's always hanging on Yami has cooties. I saw one." Malik ended his soliloquy with a low sicker as he covered his mouth with his hand._

_Ryou tried unsuccessfully to suppress a snicker. That was Malik, always turning everything into a joke. The more painful the topic, the bigger the joke. _

_Ryou nodded in response unaware if his friend saw it or not. "I can't even leave my house without getting jumped, everyone wants to kick my ass," he shuddered. After reflecting he asked "What do you think it would feel like to kiss someone you really cared about?" _

"_I don't honestly know. I've never had time to even think about relationship aspects. You have to remember I was raised underground" he replied honestly. "This is all new to me." A smirk graced his face as he raised a brow and looked pointedly at his pale friend. "You wanna kiss Ryou?" he teased with a laugh. _

_Ryou threw his crumpled napkin at Malik's head in response. "dork," the frustrated teen shouted. _

_Still laughing Malik continued to tease "Come on Ry, lean over. . . I'll give ya a big kiss." After puckering up and blowing a few mock kisses he fell into a laughing fit._

_Silently scowling at his demented friends antics, the solemn boy continued_ _"Yugi never seems alone or unhappy. One time he came in tired and his yami kept him awake through their mind link. He told me in passing time that Yami no Yugi was telling him jokes." _

_"Humph," Malik snorted after recovering from his fit. "Marik wouldn't pass me toilet paper from the next stall," he joked. Ever since Marik had returned from the shadow realm he was much calmer, albeit a much calmer killer. They had become closer and lived together, but never really bonded. Malik knew it was as much his fault for never letting down his guard. _

_Ryou laughed. "Bakura would tell me I wasn't wiping right then probably slap me upside my head," he chuckled. True, Bakura had become more instructive and less abusive since his return. He never spent time with Ryou but they shared a home and spoke in passing. "I wish, just sometimes, that Bakura was a bit like Yami," he sighed._

_"Yea, I don't think I could handle Marik if he were like Yami. All that inflated wisdom spewing forth all the time. I'd have to spear him with the Millennium rod...Oh, wait he took that. Smart move." Both boys laughed for a while before Malik continued. "I do wish we were closer. Marik is more relaxed and really cool to be around. He just makes you feel like nothing is a big deal. If something bothers him, he kills it, " laughed the Egyptian. _

_"Bakura becomes as still as night while he awaits his prey," the pale haired boy stated. "When he sees it he glides behind it silently to overtake it. Then he mercifully snaps their neck or slits their throat," he cooed in praise. "When he is finished he licks his blade, disappearing back into the night as silently as he came." _

_"Wow Ryou, that's just . . . creepy," Malik laughed. "I know you're not as innocent as everyone thinks but damn," he continued laughing. "If I didn't know you have a darker side I'd be freaked out."_

_"You can talk,"the paler boy teased back "I'll just kill it. Wow, there's not much difference between you and your yami," he finished and laughed at his friend._

_Since they were being so very mature Malik decided he'd finish it off with a mocking comeback "Oh yea," he cried as he stuck his tongue out. _

_"Nice comeback, you've been working on that have you?" Ryou was in a fit of laughter at this point. _

_"At the time it was age appropriate, to all of five minutes ago" responded Malik and joined his friend laughing. _

_When the delirium settled both found themselves where they started._

_Both sat in silence picking at their lunches for a while after that._

_:P--:P_

Isis was sitting on the living room couch reading when she heard Malik return from school. "Malik, there's a snack for you in the kitchen. Please change out of your uniform first." She said calling out to her brother.

"Okay" he replied and quietly climbed the stair case to his room.

Sprawled out on the bottom bunk bed was his yami, who was talking on his cell. Malik looked momentarily at him and felt another pang of loneliness. Of all the people he should be closest with; it should be the other half of his soul. Malik had witnessed the closeness of Yugi and his yami. He silently wondered why he wasn't close with his. Sure, they cared about each other and even spoke casually on a daily basis. They just never had the bond he saw between the other pair. The closest friend Marik seemed to have was Bakura; Ryou's yami.

He knew Ryou had the same strained relationship with his own yami and had questioned it also. These personalities were supposed to be the darker halves of themselves'. No wonder Yugi always seemed so happy; he and his yami were like one. They could finish each other's sentences, share interests and complete each other. Yugi seldom looked unhappy and if he was, usually just talking with his other half perked him up. He also knew Ryou had noticed this. The two witnessed endearing conversations, comforting touches, and both parties defending the other on many occasions.

Unconsciously he lowered his head and walked past Marik to the closet. He grabbed a hanger, removed his jacket and hung it. His actions were more routine than thought out. He moved to his dresser and pulling out the bottom drawer and removed a pair of light tan cargo pants and casually removed his uniform slacks. Malik had long since stopped being uncomfortable in undressing around his yami. He faced his dresser, away from the beds.

Malik never openly exposed his back in the presence of anyone other than his Yami due to the disfigured engravings from the tomb keeper's ceremony when he was ten. He knew his Yami wouldn't flinch at the sight; being a part of himself, Marik shared the same markings. Marik alone understood the discomfort of having them seen, and the anguish of receiving them. Only Marik could know the other's self-consciousness and how deeply it affected his self-esteem. During PE Malik would dress with his back to the lockers, hastily replacing one shirt with another.

Pushing in the lowest drawer, he pulled out the middle of the three, selecting a black muscle shirt and matching pale blue hooded half top. He shut the drawer and pulled on the muscle shirt first, then added the shorter shirt over the first one. It was a simple over shirt, but lately the layers always made him feel more comfortable. He usually preferred his lilac over shirt, but had been the target of a lot of harassment over it when he first moved to Japan. He tried to only wear it now when he was planning on staying home. 'Stupid anal fuckers' he thought to himself.

Ideas over the color of a piece of clothing and fashion trends escaped him. Malik knew he was a fairly good looking guy because of all the girls fawning over him when he started school. Even some of the other guys looked at him. He knew Ryou had experienced the same reaction from the other teens and failed to see what the big deal was about having long hair. A Lot of guys had started to wear their hair long, even in Japan. So why did those same looks that attracted girls seem to make them as targets for harassment from other guys? The guys he could handle. He'd just beat them down. Girls were complicated and sensitive...'like Ryou' he joked to himself. Malik shook his head over his musings and vaguely realized Marik was no longer talking behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chat

This one is a little longer :P

**Disclaimer:** I own Nada!

**This is still a clean chapter but the story is rated M for language and sexual situations. If you are underage, immature, or homophobic; please turn back now!! **

**Chapter 2: The Chat**

Turning around to glance in his direction, Malik nodded in silent greeting to his yami. Marik was exempt from school because he was a spirit and had no recorded birth to validate his existence. Of course after moving to Japan permanently, Isis had declared him as a family member of legal age. Since they had been raised in a tomb, none of them had records of existence from Egypt. Marik appeared older than Malik physically and the two looked so much alike that establishing and identity of another male Ishtar was simple.

Marik's half lidded hazy eyes made contact with his hikari. He resembled Malik's appearance in almost every way save the hair style and larger body mass. Where Malik's hair was relaxed and lay casually about his shoulders, Marik's was skewed about in odd spikes stemming from the top layers. The remaining lower layers hung limply to rest around his neck and shoulders as well. Both teens were well formed in the torso and abdominal region but Marik was slightly taller and wider, presenting an older teens' appearance. Although Malik's arms were well toned, Marik had the additional all around muscular frame to further validate an older teen.

Most people thought Malik was cute with his wide lavender eyes, cocky smile, and sun kissed skin. Other boys tended to ridicule him for being too effeminate and smug; attempting to bully him. Malik was usually able to hold his own in an altercation, but packs of three or four would gang up on him. Marik resembling an older Malik was just dead sexy. His sheer aura spoke volumes, repelling any attempts of attack. People would give him room in crowds and back away slowly at his look. He was in fact the culmination of Malik's suppressed rage and hate. Any altercations with him ended badly for the attackers. The only one who could even compete with him was Ryou's own yami, Bakura.

Marik dead-locked his hikari's eyes and asked him "Were you assaulted again today? You seem bothered by something."

Malik shook his head no and lowered his gaze again. "No, I'm just watching everyone at school hanging all over each other and wondering what's wrong with me. Ryou's in the same boat. You and Bakura never seem to have any problem with companionship, any one you want practically falls into your arms. I just get avoided and Ryou gets beaten up."

"You lack self confidence hikari. Ryou does too. You both emit cries of weakness, marking you as targets," He stated matter of factly. "You remain distant because you fear being close and Ryou is afraid of rejection."

Malik slumped over to the bed and sat at the outer edge, his attention directed to his darker half. Looking up through his bangs he asked "What can I do?"

"To start with, get your hair out of your face, it looks like you're hiding" Marik sneered and ended with a smirk. "Walk with your head upright instead of looking down. You never did that before we came here. Dress with more confidence again, stop hiding in layers" he snarled the last. "I know what you look like. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were a cocky little son of a bitch when we got here. What the Fuck, Malik! If you keep acting like a victim, people will target you as one. Learn to exude confidence, act boldly. If you fuck up, just smile and laugh. You never gave a damn before."

The ringing of a phone cut Malik off from any further questions.

Marik flipped open his cell to answer it. "Hmm, yea, you don't say…" He followed up with a low chuckle. "Okay. We'll be right over." He responded and closed his phone. "That was Bakura, it seems he and Ryou had a similar conversation."

Malik's eyes opened wide expressing his surprise.

Marik lowered his legs from the bed to stand and announced they were leaving to Bakura's house for a little make over session.

"It ought to make you ladies feel right at home" Marik chided; which earned a glare from a fuming Malik.

Ryou had in fact come home to pretty much the same routine. After changing clothes, he grabbed a snack and headed to the living room. Bakura was seated with his back to the armrest of the couch, one leg across it, the other on the floor. His left arm nearer the cushion was cradling his cell, while his right draped lazily over his head, fingers running through his long locks.

Ryou perched himself on the coffee table across from his yami, nibbling his snack while patiently awaiting Bakura's call to end. His head was lowered as usual, biting into a cream puff timidly.

The two held an amazingly strong resemblance, but acted nothing alike. Bakura was a lax, longer, and stronger version of Ryou. His facial features were strikingly similar, but the eyes were piercingly harder and narrower. At times of anger they appeared a deep shade of crimson. His brows were thin, looking almost preened. He shook his hair around giving it a wild, unruly look. Most often his dark nature was amplified with a disturbing smirk. It was truly amazing that someone wearing so many soft blue shades could instill so much fear. He didn't merely walk, but glided with a catlike grace. His deep voice penetrated through any gathering, alluding to a vast knowledge of all things in general. He was after all an ancient spirit concealed within the millennium ring; a present from Ryou's father brought home from a dig when he was ten.

Where Ryou dressed in drab layers to hide his form in hopes of melding into obscurity, Bakura wore opened shirts at home revealing his toned torso. Ryou kept his hair tamed and neat, which only served to further soften his features. Doe like soft, brown eyes hinted with a hazel tint accentuated his creamy light skin. Many girls thought his unusual features exotic and some boys as well. He was usually cheerful but quiet, only speaking when spoken to. Ryou held the slender, wiry build of a runner. He walked almost everywhere, and learned shortly after moving to Japan to outrun school yard bullies. He was amazingly thin for the sweets he liked to eat. His light frame and delicate appearance highlighted a bull's eye on him to every pack of teens looking to make a name for themselves. Most of the other boys either picked on him or thought him gay. He was an easy target.

Like Malik he had experienced pain. At the loss of his Mother and older sister, his father all but abandoned him, only sending him the funds to support him. His pain was exacerbated by his yami's. Bakura had witnessed Pharaoh's army devastate his entire family, village and all he knew. Ryou was the reincarnation of part of the mighty Thief King Nam, Bakura's past, and as such carried his inner scars. He was the light half of their adjoined soul but within his collections, poems, and even in his duel monster deck, his agony and despair were blatant.

Bakura's sharper features, much like Malik's yami, gave him an older appearance. He wasn't as ripped with definition as Marik, but was still intimidating. Where Marik was the depiction of the sun with his bronze skin, muscular build, golden hair and deep set lavender eyes, Bakura was the silvery moon. His soft white hair was interwoven with silver, highlighting against his pale skin tones, deep mahogany eyes and lithe frame. Bakura was beautiful. Women openly gaped, leaving other males leering or admiring him silently.

Marik knocked at the apartment door; a despondent Malik standing with his arms crossed just behind him.

"Yo! Bakura, Open up. It's Marik," The tall yami spoke loudly with a low husky voice.

Malik looked up at his yami, clearly shaken. He'd always been affected by the deep tones of Marik's voice; intimidating yet sultry.

The door opened to reveal a smaller male who carried just as sensuous an air about him. Bakura stood holding the door open with an almost feral smirk on his face. His eyes shone with a red highlight to compliment his aura. Damn, this guy made Malik uneasy.

The pair entered while Marik kept eye contact with Bakura. It was almost a stare down for dominance. The yami's respected each other and often played games, the show of strength and control. Ever since being reunited on this plane and in their own bodies the two had banned together in silent understanding. They hated the Pharaoh and yet because of his damn self-righteous generosity they were given a second chance. Naturally they would just have to continue hating him and resist any temptation to severely harm him or his brat hikari.

Ryou was sitting on the now vacated corner of the couch, arms in front with his hands on his legs laying just past the outside of his knees. His head lowered, and only looked up briefly to acknowledge Malik coming to sit beside him. "Hi Malik," Ryou greeted cheerily.

"Humph," Malik grunted. "Have you forgotten why we're here?"

When the smaller Yami had closed the door he came to stand beside Marik. From there the two looked at their hikari's mildly amused. Both the smaller boys were sitting within inches of each other as if huddling together for warmth. Their heads were hung, and frames leaned over their legs as if awaiting some punishment.

Bakura smiled a toothy grin, revealing one sharp fang, and announced "let's get this party started."


	3. Chapter 3: The Makeover and Test Run

**This is still a clean chapter but the story is rated –****M****-- for language and sexual acts. If you are underage, immature, or homophobic; please stop now!! **

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them or anything else, but you can have my student loan debt if you so please.

**Chapter 3: The Make Over and Test Run **

Ryou was more than uneasy as Bakura combed through his soft locks, cutting layers through the front and sides of his hair. A scissor in the hands of the tomb robber was just scary. With each slice of hair, the pale boy shuddered.

"They'll add some height" Bakura stated as he continued to taper the hair along his face. "Mai told me how. She gave us tips to achieve the desired affects and a magazine for pictures if we need them," gloating about his latest superiority over his former host. "With any luck, you'll look as hot as me," he purred resting his chin on top of Ryou's head as he slid the scissors down the side of Ryou's face seductively; causing the smaller boy's breath to hitch. A slight tickling sensation raced down Ryou's spine and into his groin before the smug thief resumed his work.

Meanwhile Marik was teaching Malik to gel his hair along the top just a little to add some lift.

"Stop touching it" Marik growled as he slapped Malik's hand away.

"But it feels soo…funky" Malik expressed with disdain and a soft growl of his own.

"I realize that, just quit fucking with it," Marik snapped in a menacing tone. "Mai said this shit will make hair stiff enough to defy gravity." The thought of any defiance seemed pleasing to the disturbed yami as he grinned in a maniacal way.

Malik now visibly shaken snapped back. "Why in the hell would I care if my hair stood up or not?"

"Your hair is too... soft and flaccid," Marik stated while flopping a lock of Malik's hair between his fingers. "This makes it look erect and longer, like mine," drawing out the last part with a deep resonance that caused heated shivers to run through a now glossy eyed Malik. "Mai said you would look even hotter if we did this... you want to look hotter, don't you?" Breathing this into Malik's ear and darting out his infamous tongue to flick the outer rim of it, before retreating away from the now heated and shuddering boy.

Next Bakura heated the tip of a black eyeliner pencil with a lighter. "Now hold still, this will tickle." He informed his former host as he held Ryou by his forehead with his left hand; the liner in the right.

Ryou squirmed a little at it touched to his lower lid, but Bakura held him firmly. The coal was applied just along the corners of the eyes and noticeably sharpened the shape of his eyes. He no longer seemed as innocent as his eyes now held a bit of an edge. Small tears started to form along the inside corners of his eyes like a triggered defense against the foreign matter touching his eyes.

"Ra, Ryou… don't cry" Bakura huffed and followed up with a scowl.

"I can't help it, it stings…a little" Ryou whined.

Malik was receiving similar treatment from Marik behind the silvery pair.

"Fuckin' A, Malik… Hold still," a peeved Marik shouted.

"Well it fucking hurts" Malik barked back. "You better not be making me look like a Ra damned girl!"

"Come on!.. I thought you wanted this" Marik exasperated. "When have I dressed you like a girl?"

"Right before home coming! You pulled us into the school bathroom and tied up our hair. Then you guys tore our pants down and forced us into cheer leader outfits," Malik screamed, enraged at the memory.

Bakura and Marik both emitted low chuckles at the reminder. Each turned to their hikari's and said in unison "trust us."

Marik continued applying the coal along the outer edges of Malik's lower eyelids to compliment the usual lines he wore under his eyes.

-----------

A Squeal of exasperation was heard from Ryou as Bakura pulled his shirt off from over his head. A blushing Ryou was trying to cover himself tentatively. Bakura was thumbing through his own closet smugly, finally settling on a form fitting pale blue shirt. He tossed to Ryou who fumbled to catch it. His lithe frame was subtly lengthened by the tight fitting solid shirt, lending him the illusion of being taller. Bakura was definitely trying to toughen up Ryou's image.

Marik had roughly removed Malik's top as well and deftly caught the one Bakura had selected for him, a white tank top and matching leather vest. Both fit snuggly and complimented his petite frame. The golden Arm bands and choker stood out well against the black material, and served to make Malik appear even more menacing than he really was.

Both of the smaller boys screamed out in outrage as they were roughly poured out of their pants. The Yami's had unfastened the jeans and used the pants as leverage to throw their hikari's downward as they tugged off the offending garments.

The mortified pair of lights had not yet recovered when their boxers were likewise torn from them. The bare boys recovered by sitting up on the rug and drawing their legs up in front of them, only to discover they were no better off.

Malik decided to cover up quickly with a 'who gives a shit' attitude and relax against the bed. Ryou grabbed at the bed sheets in a desperate attempt to cover up, and competed with the material for redness.

The amused darker halves quickly rummaged through Bakura's drawers. Finally each selected a pair of pants and appropriate underwear and tossed the garments at their distracted counterparts.

Ryou gaped at the so called underwear as he covered himself temporally with a pair of black leather pants by laying them across his lap. He held up a grey pair of boxer briefs with a questioning look in his now wide, panicked eyes.

"They will stay in place while you pull on the pants" Bakura smirked.

Malik held a similar pair in black while he eyed his Yami for confirmation. His leather pants matched the ones thrown to Ryou.

"Don't you trust us?" Marik countered as his face began to crack, a suppressed laugh escaped.

---------------------

The living room of Ryou's apartment became the next training ground. There the Darks instructed their lighter halves to hold up their heads and stand straight. When one would falter, a Yami would slap them upside the back of their heads. Fear was a powerful motivator.

"Ahh!" Ryou cried for the umpteenth time, not expecting the blow to come from Marik.

"Look up! Make eye contact" Marik bellowed down at a stunned, wide eyed Ryou.

It was followed by Malik yelling "Ow!" as he held the back of his head with his right arm and glared at Bakura. Although Malik was taller than Bakura by a few inches, he was in no way any match for the moon demon.

"Apathetic asshole, how many times do I need to slap sense into you?" Bakura growled at the fiery hikari who now stood in quiet defiance. He was making eye contact now.

After several hours of successful intimidation tactics, Bakura determined they were ready for a test run, but not before encouraging Ryou with one more item. Seeing how his shy light was the hardest to break of lowering his head and looking away he decided to try another approach with him.

"Wear this. If you start to get nervous just finger it for reassurance. It will be like I'm there" Bakura spoke softly in an uncharacteristically comforting manner as he placed a black leather collar around Ryou's neck. The shy boy was a little reluctant over wearing such an item of attention and tried timidly to make excuses. Bakura reasoned out one reason to wear such an item and promptly grabbed Ryou in a tight embrace. Immediately, Ryou's eye's exceeded their normal size limit as he shuddered and groaned softly, before slowly closing. When Bakura released the weak kneed teen his need for the collar was now apparent. A profusely blushing Ryou did not struggle as Bakura clasped it closed, covering the fresh love mark.

-------------------

The four teens walked downtown to the local arcade and stopped just outside. Bakura relaxed his stance and leaned against the building with his hands in his pockets while Marik folded his arms across his powerful chest glowering at the smaller pair.

Both the lights were frozen like an animal in headlights, with their eyes wide and panic stricken.

"What!" Malik defensively retorted. "Are you going to smack us again?"

"You two walk in. Get a feel for the crowd. We'll wait here" Marik stated firmly.

Ryou defensively began to finger his collar as Malik led him inside with one hand on his back.

The two noticed eyes upon them, as players looked up warily. Malik led Ryou over to an empty pool table and began to select two pool cues. Ryou gasped quietly as four boys approached Malik from behind, alerting him to their presence.

Turning with a stick in hand he confronted the four. "Is there something I can help you with?" Malik said derisively and followed up with a glare.

"Yea," said the apparent leader who stood just taller than Malik and surveyed the new pair. "You can let me play winner."

The group of four sat casually at a nearby table watching Ryou and Malik play. Malik was already cautious, aware these thugs were sizing them up. They were predators looking for any sign of weakness so they could lead the two outside and jump them. Malik was certain he could handle any two of them, possibly three. He was worried what would happen to Ryou in the mean time. Without his millennium rod he just didn't hold the leverage he used to. Now that the Pharaoh had given all the yami's their own bodies, he had sent all the items to Shadi to hold onto. Shadi and Isis placed them on display in the Ishtar's museum and with Rishid's help they remained there.

Ryou was nervous. He unknowingly allowed it to show in his demeanor around the table and in the game. He wasn't a bad player, he had beaten Tristan and Joey often enough, but he was no match for Malik. He avoided looking at the four spectators hoping they would just go away. Little did he realize this was the sign they were looking for.

After the brief contest of skill, Ryou lost control of the table to Malik. He stood slack over his cue and blew out a hard burst through his hair.

"Yep, you whooped my sorry butt" the defeated boy stated before raising his head to smile at Malik.

Malik laughed "well you're such a rough and tough cream puff. Couldn't see that one coming" he finished sarcastically and softened the blow with another laugh.

Ryou remembered the impending threat waiting behind him and did something very un-Ryou like. After fingering his ring, he recalled a similar event where Bakura was in control of their shared body. He knew he couldn't pull off Bakura's arrogance but he could modify it a bit. He walked over to the self acclaimed leader, made eye contact, smiled, and handed over the cue as if it were the Olympic torch. "You're up, good luck… you'll need it." Quickly walking away to sit on a stool near Malik, he parted his legs and positioned his hands between them. Smiling, he silently congratulated himself for his performance.

Malik stepped in front of Ryou crossing his arms and leaned on the stool between Ryou's legs defensively. If they wanted to mess with Ryou, they would go through him first.

The dumbfounded leader not knowing what to make of that display gripped his cue stick. He raced over to the table and began to rack the balls. When he was finished he sneered to Malik "all set, break 'em."

Malik's face lit up as he set an evil smirk on his face. He had told himself he would take it easy on Ryou, but this asshole wasn't Ryou. After the break Malik called out stripes and proceeded to nearly clean the table. The last shot remaining left his ball behind the eight ball. Not being able to finish his set he did the only sporting thing; he left his opponent with shit. He hit the cue ball towards the end of the table where his opponent hadn't any clear shots.

Scowling, the leader decided two could play this way. He deliberately scratched, leaving Malik again in the same position. "Oops" he remarked snidely.

"Oops my ass" Malik quietly replied. He decided to take his chances. 'Fuck it! If I were trying to hit the eight at this angle I'd miss' he thought to himself, 'so I'll aim for the eight and hopefully sink mine'. He lined up the cue ball with the eight and shot. Sure enough, he hit the eight at an angle so it spun into his ball knocking it in but sending the eight away from the pocket.

"No way!" an exasperated Ryou muttered.

"Holy Shit!" Malik whispered to himself. "I can't believe that worked." Shaking his head briefly he took a cocky stance and proclaimed which pocket he would sink the eight ball into.

Malik walked out of the arcade closely followed by Ryou. Neither of them looked down or avoided eye contact with the darker pair waiting outside. With one hand on his belt loop, Malik waltzed right up to Marik. His intent gaze was met by the other followed by a cocky smirk by Marik. Marik couldn't resist reaching out to ruffle his light's hair, provoking a pout from Malik.

"Aww don't frown, it will give you wrinkles," teased the insane yami as he casually brushed a stray hair from Malik's face. The escaped sigh and follow up scowl Malik responded with did not go unnoticed. This was after all Malik's counterpart who knew him intimately. He had spent years sharing his body and knew all of the teens defensive maneuvers and naturally loved provoking each one. He leaned into Malik's face so that his breath was on the boys now parted lips and held his gaze. Then moving closer to his ear he whispered seductively "we can practice making relaxed faces at home." Malik's eyes widened momentarily but he recovered quickly.

Looking back at the arcade, Ryou turned his head slowly to meet Bakura's eyes. The effect of his hair flowing behind him, his enhanced large eyes, and half cocked smile caused the thief king a wide, toothy grin. Bakura straightened his stance and slapped his arm around Ryou's shoulder as they walked home. He leaned in to whisper " How's the collar working? Got it covered?" and watched Ryou turn three shades darker. 'After all' he thought, 'I can't let him get too cocky to fast.'

After a successful test run, the two lights felt a little more confident and gained a lot more trust in their Yami's.

----------------

Authoresses' note

I am sorry if this chapter seemed to drag on. It's only value (aside from watching the pair getting poured out of their pants.. Yea!!) was in building up their confidence. I just can't have them changing to bolder personalities without taking you along for the ride. LOL

Also, I wanted to incorporate the suggestions I begged from a few choice reviewers. These are respected writers who I enjoy reading from. They have a great handle on the character personalities as well as grammatical style. I have very poor Grammar!!! LOL

Over the next three chapters I hope to have gotten almost all the suggestions worked in. This is going to be a long ride readers, so strap yourselves in.

Ps.. Special thanks to:

Utsukushii-sama, redconvoy, NorthernTrash-x, Mew Draiku ( my grammar conscience), Tenshi no Toki, Her Sweetness, Rannaty and Serenitysfaith.


	4. Chapter 4: The Question

The following chapter is dedicated to Utsukushii-sama, who won't release another chapter of _Similar Minds_ until I release this. So shut up and suffer **because I want her to continue that fic**. ROFL :P

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yugioh, the characters, or anything of any real value. Do not sue me. I am not gay, nor do I swing like a door. LOL  
I also do not have a problem with anyone who does!! If you are an anal devout fundamentalist you should not read this.

**Chapter 4: The Question**

Malik and Ryou strode out of the school building toward their usual lunch table, laughing quietly amongst themselves.

Yugi who was already seated at his table spotted the familiar pair and waved them over. "Hey guys, come sit with us." When the boys were closer Yugi excited exclaimed "I haven't seen you two for a few days. Where have you been; what have you been up to? Neither of you came by the shop all weekend."

Malik sat opposite of Yugi, next to Joey while Ryou sat across from Malik. The moment he spotted Tristan and Joey he started to finger his collar. The two were nice as far as friends go, but Ryou just always felt pressure to perform some superficial masculine display of behavior in their presence. They always discussed in vulgar detail every female encounter. He just wasn't like that and he knew better than to ever reveal his sexual orientation around these two. It's not that Ryou wasn't at all interested in girls, there were a few that caught his eye; he just mostly leaned toward males. He was too shy to ever approach a girl and didn't want to try to compete for their attention. Not that he ever approached a guy before either. He just felt more comfortable knowing any male encounters he would likely play the 'uke' role. He had no experience in this area and inwardly shook off the thoughts. Yugi was his friend and he trusted the smaller boy.

Malik, never one to be shy, answered Yugi. "We've been breaking our asses around Ryou's house" he smirked in Ryou's direction. It was the fact that Malik usually spoke his mind is what often got him in fights.

"You've been breaking your asses?" Joey replied curiously.

"Yea", Malik continued. "Put a big crack right down the center" he finished with a laugh.

Chuckling erupted around the table and helped put Ryou more at ease.

Malik silently laughed to himself as Tea caught her breath after making eye contact during conversation. He continued to eat his veggie burger with a cocky smile on his lips.

Serenity caught sight of the new Ryou as he casually swung his hair behind his shoulder; she sighed. Ryou, being polite asked if she was alright. She could only respond with a breathy "yea".

Malik hid a small chuckle at the sight of the display before him. The girls were treating them completely different but so were the guys. Joey and Tristan started to address them more in conversation, including them, and asking for their input.

They even went so far as to ask the other boys to join them in the after school activities. Malik had never really cared for Yugi's friends, but since he didn't have all that many of his own, they were tolerable. His family had only just moved here after the Battle City incident and the Egyptian was always too guarded to allow anyone to get close. He liked to look at girls as well as certain guys and his open admiration was always met with a smile. He was just not one to do anything more. It wasn't like he had any experience living underground in the desert.

The only person who did not change his behavior was Yugi, he was always accepting. He smiled up at Ryou and Malik. "You guys look great. I love the new clothes" he congratulated them. Of since most of Yugi's own wardrobe was leather this wasn't really a surprise.

Tristan blurted over a mouthful of food "Dude, did ya catch that little number in study hall?, mrph. .. the one with the blue hair clip?" and continued chewing.

Joey was all over it as he emphatically swung his arms up and shared his own lunch (eww) "She was hot, and when she leaned over her chair I could almost see her panties." He chewed a little more before continuing "I think they were a pale blue with a mint green print."

Tea snorted and Serenity looked on disgusted.

Yugi cleared his throat. "Yes well, as interesting as that is.. ." he drew out with a furrowed brow "I don't think you should talk about those things in mixed company."

Just then Seto Kaiba walked by "What's up mutt? Making an ass out of yourself again?" taking Wheeler's silence as a queue to continue "must be, your mouth is open." Damage done, Kaiba's smug air lingered long after he left.

Joey finished his bite and continued to glare at Kaiba as he left. "That asshole thinks he's so great. I think I'll go talk to him about it." Crumbling his napkin he walked off in search of the tall CEO.

The others at the table, now worked up by the blonde's antics, tried in vane to follow him with their eyes.

Yugi took this opportunity to continue a quiet discussion with Ryou, "Nice collar, I really like it."

"Thanks," Ryou beamed and nearly whispered "Bakura gave it to me."

"Yea, Yami has given me a few as well," Yugi glowed "this ones my favorite." Holding the collar in question up from his throat a bit with his index finger "it's the widest one, thick ones are hard to come by."

"This one's only about an inch wide but it's still taking a bit to get used to" Ryou expressed with his white finger likewise lifting the collar.

"Really, I just took right to mine, it's like my lucky item." The sincerity in the small boys face shone through as he continued "I started wearing them just into junior high, so Yami had to get used to them when he'd use my body." He laughed fondly at the memory.

Since the smaller boy was sharing honestly, Ryou quietly admitted "For me, it's like a security blanket, if it gets too hairy I can just finger it for reassurance." The pale boy continued "It helps me feel like Bakura is around."

A loud commotion was heard, and a few teachers came running out of the lunch room.

"That bastard!" a fuming blonde seethed as he returned to the table.

"Detention after school, Wheeler!" a stocky male teacher shouted and pointed to Joey."What the hell did you do!?!" Tristan screamed across to Joey "You were only gone a few minutes!"

"It's money bags' fault," the blonde exclaimed "He instigates then I'm stuck looking like an idiot!"

Malik arched a brow at the frustrated boy, while Ryou and Yugi just stared at him dumbfounded.

"What," Joey addressed the trio "are ya all just gonna stare at me all day like I'm stupid?"

"That was the plan, yes" the Egyptian smirked "How's it working?"

Snickers erupted around the table again.

The boys now sat comfortably among their 'friends'.

Yugi talked about getting together after school. He continued on about Yami no Yugi and how much he always looked forward to sharing fun activities with his Yami. It truly seemed as if the two were of one mind. Yugi positively glowed when he discussed Yami.

Something hitched in Malik's throat as he reached for his drink; a look of disdain on his face. Ryou seemed to have lost his appetite as well.

Malik waited for the others to finish up and head back to class before clamping Yugi's wrist. "Yugi" he paused "how are you so close with your Yami? Do you guys share everything?" Malik almost pleaded.

Ryou fingered his collar absentmindedly as he looked on.

Yugi's face turned a slight shade of pink as a realization hit him. "You guys…you…you're not close with your Yami's?" He stumbled with the words.

Ryou cocked his head to one side, giving a confused look. "Bakura's not close to anyone. The closest one I've ever seen to him is …well, the television or Marik."

Malik tried in vane to suppress the mounting jealousy in his heart. "Marik rarely makes time for me." He growled.

Yugi looked up at Malik wide eyed. You mean you and Marik don't hang out together?" He paused. "I just always assumed that being the way you are you two would be …uh.. . more .. together."

Ryou's mouth was open, face expressing his lack of understanding. He was by no means stupid, but was very naive in the ways of the world. A thought hit him causing his eyes to darken slightly and slowly a pink tint spread across his face.

Malik's brow furrowed while his pout dissipated to be replaced with shock as the understanding took him. "Just how close are you and Yami?" his voice raised and octave, almost breaking.

Yugi's face now crimson held a steady gaze. "Intimate" He deadpanned.

Malik, now flushed as well, looked hurt. He wanted to be close with Marik. He wanted to know the completion of being one with the other half of his soul. Most of all he wanted to know how he should go about doing it. Right there he made a decision.

Ryou like Malik was stunned. Then in waves, jealousy filled him as well. It just wasn't fair. Yugi adored his Yami and they communed on every level. Ryou was always alone; he pined for companionship. He could understand them being close, but this was just too much. A scowl marred his soft features as he silently fumed.

The boys made their excuses to Yugi asking for a rain check on getting together after school. Instead, they walked home debating how to draw their own Yami's closer. Malik got an idea, a smug smirk returning to his face.

"I'll meet you at your place in an hour" he said as he bolted off.


End file.
